Call My Name
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Could I see you again? When facing this destiny has passed from time by time. May our story be a dream that we can't wake up. My voice couldn't come to you who are far away. Even if only one time. / AU!KageTsukki / Cross-post from Ao3.


"Dino memanggil. King, kau mendengarku? Ganti."

Tobio bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Kei di telinganya. Ia ingin segera menjawab panggilan itu, tapi suara langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin dekat membuatnya tak berkutik. Napasnya tertahan. Sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, sedang mulutnya sudah sangat ingin meludahkan cairan bercita rasa besi di sudut bibirnya.

"King, kau mendengarku?"

Suara Kei terdengar lagi. Tobio menggapai alat komunikasi yang menempel di telinga kanannya dan mengetuknya beberapa kali, berusaha menyampaikan kode rahasia yang diketahui timnya.

 _Game point. Pihak lawan._

"Aaa … Dino dan Shrimp, _match point._ 'Bola' sudah berada di tanganku."

Tobio mengetuk alat komunikasinya lagi.

 _Lanjutkan seperti rencana awal. Jangan menungguku jika kalian menang._

"Apa? Itu tidak masuk rencana."

 _Lakukan saja. Ini perintah Raja._

Terdengar decihan tidak suka dari seberang. " _Roger_! Kita bertemu di pintu masuk. Semoga … beruntung." Dan setelahnya suara Kei tak terdengar lagi.

Tobio menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding besi di belakangnya. Sebelah tangannya sudah menghentikan pendarahan pada luka menganga di perut kiri bawahnya. "Kau juga, semoga beruntung … Kei," ia berbisik sebelum membuang alat komunikasi yang dipakainya dan menerjang musuh yang sudah berada dalam jangkauan.

* * *

 **Call My Name**

 _story by C.C_

.

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

 _AU, Angsty, Tragedy, long oneshoot, murders & alur maju-mundur._

.

Direkomendasikan membaca fict ini dengan backsound lagu Once Again by Kim Na Young ft Mad Clown (ost DOTS) setelah mencari arti liriknya :"3

* * *

.

.

.

"Kageyama Tobio. Hari ini hari pertamaku bertugas di divisi ini. Mohon … bantuannya." Tobio melirik beberapa wajah baru yang akan menjadi rekan kerjanya mulai hari itu. Tim Karasuno, berisi agen-agen "terbuang" yang keluar atau dikeluarkan dari tim terdahulunya. Layaknya tim agen khusus lainnya yang bekerja secara rahasia di bawah kementerian pertahanan negara, Tim Karasuno berisi agen-agen dengan bakat khusus dan bekerja secara berpasangan. Hanya saja nasib mereka sedikit berbeda dari nasib agen-agen lain yang diperlakukan lebih istimewa oleh pihak petinggi.

"Aku Sawamura Daichi, ketua tim ini. Selamat datang, Kageyama." Seorang pria yang terlihat berwibawa di antara anggota lainnya mendekati Tobio dan menyalaminya. "Seperti yang kau tahu, tim ini bekerja secara berpasangan dan berada di daftar terakhir tim yang akan mendapatkan _back up_ dari markas pusat saat keadaan genting terjadi. Tidak mengharapkan bala bantuan dari pusat adalah prinsip utama tim ini. Kudengar kau sering bekerja sendiri saat berada di tim elit, jadi kuharap kau bisa mulai membiasakan diri … Dan partnermu saat ini adalah Hinata Shōyo."

"Aku Hinata Shōyo. Mohon kerjasamanya." Pria bertubuh paling mungil dan berambut paling nyentrik di ruangan itu menyapanya dengan setengah hati. Tobio ingat bahwa saat dulu masih berada di akademi, ia sering bertemu Shōyo di kelas judo dan hubungannya dengan pria itu tidak terlalu baik. "Aku tahu di akademi hubungan kita tidak baik, tapi kuharap kau mau bekerja sama denganku selama kau di sini."

Tobio hanya mengangguk, ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk bersikap diktator seperti biasanya. Kabar yang didengarnya tadi pagi tentang dibubarkannya tim elit yang menaunginya selama ini masih sangat mengejutkannya. Tim terdahulunya memang berada dalam masa kritis sejak menghilangnya sang kapten dan wakil kapten mereka, tapi Tobio tidak pernah berpikir bahwa timnya akan dibubarkan secepat itu.

"… Kageyama?"

"Ah, maaf. Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tobio bisa melihat kerutan di kening Daichi. Uh-oh, sepertinya ia sudah memberi kesan buruk di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Daichi tadi hanya sedang mengenalkanku saja." Pria berambut abu-abu yang tadi berdiri di samping Daichi menghampiri Tobio yang masih setengah melamun. Pria itu terlihat lebih ramah daripada dua pria sebelumnya. "Aku Sugawara Kōshi, partner Daichi sekaligus wakil ketua di tim ini. Mohon kerjasamanya, Kageyama- _kun_."

"Mohon bantuannya." Tobio membungkuk sopan. Ia langsung merasa akan cepat akrab dengan pria bernama Kōshi itu.

"Saat ini seluruh anggota sedang tidak berada di markas. Hanya ada kami berempat siang ini, di sini. Nanti kau bisa berkenalan dengan anggota yang lain jika bertemu mereka." Daichi kembali bicara.

Tobio sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. _Berempat katanya?_ Matanya tidak mungkin salah, ia hanya melihat tiga pria tersebut di dalam ruangan. Tak ada siapapun lagi selain mereka.

Mengerti dengan kebingungan anggota baru mereka, Kōshi sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Oh, kami belum mengenalkannya padamu, "otak" dari tim ini," katanya, masih tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya lalu menekan alat yang terpasang di telinganya. "Tsukishima, kemarilah!"

Tobio langsung bisa mendengar suara erangan tertahan milik seseorang. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari asal erangan tersebut dan akhirnya berhenti di sudut ruangan. Ia bisa melihat sebuah meja yang penuh dengan komputer dan alat-alat canggih yang tidak pernah bersahabat dengannya. Ia lalu teringat dengan meja kerja Kindaichi, rekannya di tim elit yang mempunyai meja kerja serupa dengan meja tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menyalahgunakan alat komunikasi kita, Sugawara- _san_." Sesosok pria jangkung dengan rambut pirang terlihat bangkit dari singgasananya di balik komputer-komputer yang tadi menutupi keberadaannya. Wajah pria tersebut terlihat kesal. Ia menaruh _headphone_ yang tadi dipakainya di atas meja sebelum menyeret kakinya dengan malas ke tengah ruangan.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kita sedang kedatangan anggota baru dan kau tidak menyambutnya. Itu tidak sopan, Tsukishima," Kōshi mulai menceramahinya.

Yang diceramahi hanya memasang muka malas dan memandang Tobio yang juga menatapnya. "Apa seorang Raja sepertimu perlu berkenalan dengan rakyat jelata sepertiku?" Pria yang dipanggil Tsukishima itu tersenyum miring. Nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek.

"Oi, jangan memanggilku—"

"Oh, jadi itu benar?" Senyumnya semakin melengkung ke atas.

"Hah?" Emosi Tobio jelas tersulut dengan ucapan pria itu.

"Rumor bahwa kau tidak suka dipanggil Raja."

"Oi, Tsukishima!" Daichi yang melihat potensi keributan segera menengahi perang tatapan dingin antara Tobio dan pria yang dipanggil Tsukishima itu. Ia tahu bahwa salah satu anggotanya itu mempunyai kepribadian buruk, tapi jarang sekali Tsukishima memulai 'peperangan' dengan anggota baru.

"Maaf, Ketua," ia melempar senyum 'aku hanya bercanda' pada ketuanya, lalu menatap Tobio lagi, "Tsukishima Kei. Kuharap kita tidak pernah dipasangkan bersama," dan tanpa merasa perlu menyalami Tobio, ia pun berbalik menuju meja kerjanya.

Tobio yang sudah berhasil meredakan emosinya hanya menatap Kei yang sudah kembali berkutat dengan komputernya. Satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan dari pertemuan pertama mereka adalah Tsukishima Kei tidak akan berada di daftar orang yang disukainya.

-oo-

Kecepatan angin hari itu sedikit merepotkan Tobio yang sedang memandang targetnya dari balik lensa pembidik senjata laras panjang di tangannya. Berulang kali ia batal menekan pelatuk karena peringatan Shōyo yang memantau kecepatan angin di sebelahnya.

"Sial!" Tobio mengumpat sebelum menarik senjatanya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Oi, oi, kau mau ke mana?" Shōyo terlihat bingung melihat Tobio yang mengemasi peralatannya. "Kita belum menghabisi target."

"Perubahan rencana. Keberhasilanku menembak target dari sini di bawah 30%. Kita pindah tempat."

"Kenapa begitu? Bukannya kau penembak jitu dari tim elit?"

Tobio berdecak kesal. "Kau pikir penembak jitu tidak pernah mengalami kesulitan dalam menghabisi targetnya? Angin yang seperti ini sangat merepotkan."

Shōyo yang tidak terlalu mengerti hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Shrimp memanggil. Dino, kau mendengarku? Ganti." Ia menekan alat komunikasi di telinganya.

 _"Dino di sini. Ganti."_

"Kami akan berpindah tempat. Kau bisa menjelaskan _rute-_ nya?"

 _"Kenapa? Apa hari ini King sedang tidak beruntung, huh?"_

Tobio kembali berdecak kesal. Ia bisa mendengar nada bicara Kei yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Hal yang paling tidak ia sukai selama bertugas di Tim Karasuno adalah meskipun ia tidak dipasangkan dengan Kei, alat komunikasinya tetap akan terhubung dengan pria menyebalkan itu. Tak ingin mendengar suara Kei lebih lama, ia lalu dengan kasar melepas alat komunikasi di telinganya dan melemparnya ke lantai, tak lupa sebelah kakinya menginjak benda malang itu hingga hancur

"Oh, ayolah! Tidak sekarang..." Shōyo kembali mengeluh begitu melihat Tobio merusak alat komunikasinya, lagi. Ia lalu memungut pecahan alat komunikasi khusus mereka agar tidak ditemukan oleh orang lain. "Tanggung jawabmu, Dino, dia merusaknya lagi," Shōyo berbicara pada alat komunikasinya.

Langsung terdengar suara geraman dan umpatan dari seberang.

"Sekarang jelaskan saja _rute_ -nya padaku, _okay_?"

 _"Ya, ya, baiklah."_

Shōyo mendesah panjang begitu mendapatkan titik koordinat tempat yang akan mereka tuju. "Aku tahu Dino punya kepribadian yang buruk, tapi kenapa kau selalu terlihat tidak suka jika dia yang memanggilmu dengan _code name_ itu?"

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil begitu."

"Tapi ketua yang memberimu _code name_ itu, jadi kau harus menerimanya."

"Atas saran Shittyshima." Tobio menambahkan dengan geraman.

"Oi, Kage—King!" Shōyo yang hampir kelepasan langsung mengisyaratkan agar Tobio tutup mulut. Ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya di depan leher secara horizontal berulang kali, megisyaratkan pada partnernya itu agar lebih menjaga ucapannya.

"Aku tahu, bodoh!" Tobio mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Shōyo yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan misi hari ini, lalu pulang ke apartemennya, merebahkan diri dan tidur seharian— jika bisa. Sudah empat hari ia tak tidur karena mimpi yang terus menghantuinya setiap ia menutup mata. Mungkin dengan tubuh yang lelah ia akan tidur dengan lelap.

Satu hal yang Shōyo herankan dari sosok Tobio yang sudah bekerja bersamanya selama dua bulan terakhir, pria berambut gelap itu tidak pernah kesal jika anggota lain memanggil _code name_ yang dibencinya itu, tapi dia akan langsung terlihat kesal jika Kei yang memanggilnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, bodoh? Memangnya kau tahu _rute_ ke tempat selanjutnya?"

Dan ucapan Shōyo sukses menghentikan langkah Tobio.

-oo-

"Ini sudah yang ke-dua-puluh-kalinya kau merusaknya, King." Kei menekan setiap kata pada ucapannya ketika untuk ke sekian kalinya Tobio datang padanya, meminta alat komunikasi baru.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu jika kita sedang tidak bertugas."

Kei memutar matanya. "Apa hal itu lebih penting sekarang?"

"Aku sudah mengganti rugi semuanya."

"Kaupikir uangmu itu bisa merakit sendiri alat komunikasi khusus yang kita pakai?" Kei melepaskan kacamatanya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Sebelah tangannya menekan pangkal hidungnya. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. "Dengar, aku tahu gajimu di tim elit sangatlah besar, jadi kau bisa membiayai alat komunikasi untuk satu pleton, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk merakitnya setiap kali kau kembali dari misimu."

"Tapi itu tugasmu. Jika ada orang lain yang bisa membenarkannya, aku tidak akan datang padamu," Tobio menjawab acuh tak acuh. Matanya ia edarkan ke seluruh ruangan, yang penting tidak menatap sepasang mata yang sedang memandangnya tajam. "Lagipula aku merusaknya karenamu, jangan menyalahkanku. Berhentilah menggangguku saat aku sedang bekerja jika kau tidak ingin aku merusaknya lagi."

Rasanya Kei ingin sekali melemparkan satu set komputer di mejanya ke wajah Tobio ketika melihat bagaimana _innocent-_ nya wajah pria itu saat mengatakannya. Tapi otak Kei masih realistis memikirkan akibat dari perbuatan itu jika ia benar-benar melakukannya, jadi ia membatalkan niatnya.

"Mengganggumu? Hanya karena kau tidak suka aku memanggilmu, King?" Kei menekan kata 'King', "kalau kau tidak suka dengan _code name_ itu, proteslah pada ketua, jangan melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada benda berharga ini." Ia menyerahkan seperangkat alat komunikasi baru pada Tobio. "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan memberimu alat komunikasi baru jika kau merusaknya lagi! Belajarlah untuk lebih bersahabat dengan teknologi, King."

Kei tidak peduli dengan wajah Tobio yang langsung mengeras mendengar panggilan yang dibencinya itu. Ia langsung kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya, memberi isyarat agar Tobio segera enyah dari hadapannya.

Tobio yang juga terlihat kesal karena ucapan terakhir Kei tak ingin berlama-lama di dekat pria itu. Ia yang tadinya ingin berterima kasih pada Kei, langsung menarik kata-katanya yang sudah berada di tenggorokan untuk ditelan kembali. Dan tanpa berkata lagi, Tobio langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

-oo-

Dari awal, Tobio dan Kei tidak ditakdirkan untuk bekerja sama. Tobio manual, Kei Otomatis. Tobio lebih menguasai medan pertempuran, Kei lebih memilih membantudari jauh dengan teknologinya untuk menghindari pertempuran langsung. Tobio lebih sering menggunakan otaknya untuk menyusun strategi, Kei lebih sering memutar otaknya untuk menembus kode-kode rumit pihak lawan.

Tobio adalah seorang penembak jitu dan ahli dalam beberapa jenis beladiri. Kei adalah seorang peretas yang menjadi 'otak' pergerakan tim dan tidak ahli dalam mempertahankan dirinya. Ia lebih terbiasa bekerja di belakang komputer dan berhubungan jarak jauh dengan teman-temannya yang terjun langsung ke medan pertempuran.

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah karir Kei sebagai agen khusus, Daichi memberinya perintah untuk terjun langsung ke medan pertempuran dengan seorang partner yang sangat dihindarinya, Kageyama Tobio.

"Kenapa? Kau kurang motivasi untuk belajar melindungi dirimu sendiri?" Tobio tersenyum miring pada Kei yang mencengkeram seragam judonya. Sebelah kakinya mengunci kaki Kei yang sedang bersusah payah melepaskan diri dari kunciannya. "Kau lebih tinggi dariku, tapi sepertinya tubuh kurusmu itu tidak punya banyak energi hanya untuk keluar dari kuncianku. Bahkan si pendek Hinata bisa keluar dari kuncianku setelah sepuluh menit."

"Sialan!"

"Kau terlalu lama mendekam di ruang nyamanmu itu, Tsukishima."

"Diam!"

"Akan kuingat raut wajahmu saat ini, Shittyshima."

Dan dalam beberapa detik berikutnya, Kei merasakan seluruh tulang di tubuhnya berderak keras akibat Tobio yang melepaskan kunciannya dan membantingnya mengikuti gravitasi bumi. Senyum penuh kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah Tobio saat melihat Kei terbaring tak berdaya di atas matras.

"Kau harus lebih sering melatih tubuh ringkihmu itu," Tobio mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya di telinga Kei sebelum menghilang di balik pintu _dojo_. Kei yang sudah tidak bertenaga lagi memilih diam, tak punya cukup energi untuk membalas ledekan Tobio.

"Tsukishima, kau tidak apa-apa?" Shōyo menghampirinya dengan sebotol air. Bibir pria mungil itu juga membentuk lengkungan yang sama dengan bibir Tobio tadi.

"Sialan! Kenapa kalian sangat menyebalkan?!" Kei merebut botol yang dibawa Shōyo dengan kesal.

"Oi, jangan bermalas-malasan! Kau masih harus berlatih menembak setelah ini." Kepala hitam Tobio terlihat menyembul di pintu _dojo._

"Aku tahu!" Kei bangkit dengan terpaksa dan melemparkan botol yang sudah kosong pada Shōyo. "Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa bertahan berpasangan dengannya selama enam bulan ini."

Shōyo hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan Kei.

-oo-

Setelah sebulan lebih melakukan persiapan dengan Tobio, mulai dari belajar mempertahankan diri, menggunakan pisau, menembak dari jarak dekat, Kei memulai misi pertamanya terjun langsung ke medan pertempuran. Ia memang tidak disiapkan untuk bertempur, ada Tobio yang akan melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu, tapi Kei membutuhkan teknik untuk melindungi diri karena ia adalah pusat dari misi kali ini. Kei harus membobol keamanan tingkat tinggi di markas target mereka yang tidak bisa ia lakukan dari jarak jauh.

"Sudah memasang rompi anti pelurumu dengan benar?" Tobio mengingatkan Kei saat mereka masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!"

"Aku tidak ingin direpotkan saat misi berjalan."

"Kaupikir aku tidak tahu caranya memakai rompi anti peluru? Bodoh!"

Tobio ingin membalas ucapan Kei, tapi Kōshi menahannya karena mereka sudah tiba di lokasi. Selama beberapa saat kondisi mobil senyap, setiap anggota memeriksa kembali perlengkapan masing-masing.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi di luar perhitungan, gunakan semua yang sudah kuajarkan padamu selama sebulan ini untuk melindungi diri. Tapi kalau kau tetap terdesak, panggil aku. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu." Tobio berbisik pada Kei yang masih memeriksa isi selongsong pistolnya.

Kei hanya mendengus sebal. "Jangan meremehkanku, King."

"Kau—"

" _Pertandingan_ hari ini lebih berbahaya dari yang sebelumnya," Daichi memotong ucapan Tobio, "karena itu kita terpaksa mengeluarkan Dino ke lapangan. Tapi aku percaya dengan taktik yang sudah kita rencanakan. Cukup melakukan semua hal yang menjadi tanggung jawab kalian masing-masing dan kita akan memenangkan pertandingan ini."

Semua kepala mengangguk mendengar ucapan sang ketua. "Semoga berhasil."

Saat pintu mobil terbuka, mereka langsung berpencar dan bergerak menuju lokasi masing-masing.

-oo-

" _Ara_? Ternyata kau yang menjadi tamu kami hari ini, Tobio- _chan_."

Langkah Tobio terhenti saat seseorang memblokade jalan keluarnya bersama Kei. Ia merasa dunianya berputar. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Tobio sangat percaya diri dengan keberhasilan rencana yang dirancangnya dengan matang, tapi ia tak pernah membayangkan rencananya akan diganggu oleh pria di hadapannya.

"Kap … ten?"

"Whoa! Kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu meskipun aku sudah bukan kaptenmu lagi, Tobio- _chan_. Aku sungguh terharu … Tapi sayangnya saat ini kita adalah musuh."

Pria berambut coklat yang selalu dihormati Tobio itu berjalan mendekat. Tobio mundur selangkah setiap kali pria itu melangkah mendekat padanya. Tangannya refleks mendorong Kei ke belakang punggungnya.

"Dia Oikawa Tōru, mantan kapten tim elit yang berarti adalah mantan kaptenmu, 'kan?" Kei berbisik di belakang Tobio.

"Ah, kau mengenalku rupanya, Megane- _kun_." Sepasang mata coklatnya menatap Kei dengan tatapan licik.

"Diam saja," Tobio memberi perintah pada Kei.

Sepasang mata coklat Tōru kembali pada mantan bawahannya. "Kau sedikit berkembang rupanya. Sudah bisa bekerja sama dengan orang lain, hm?" Ia menggantung ucapannya selama beberapa saat, ingin melihat reaksi Tobio. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Tobio- _chan_ , tapi sayang sekali hari ini aku hanya punya urusan dengan Megane- _kun_."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bekerja untuk para sampah-sampah itu setelah berbulan-bulan menghilang dari markas besar. Yang pasti, aku tidak akan menyerahkan 'bola' yang sudah berada di tangan kami."

Tōru tertawa lepas. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan sensasi menyenangkan saat berhadapan dengan musuh-musuhnya setelah ia membelot ke dunia hitam. "Kau yang terbaik, Tobio- _chan_!" Tawanya terhenti, tapi senyum liciknya masih terpasang jelas. "Kita lihat apa hari ini kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

-oo-

Pintu markas Tim Karasuno dibuka kasar oleh Kei. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat pucat, hari itu tampak memerah. Ia menendang semua benda yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Tsukishima, hentikan! Kau bisa merusak seluruh benda di ruangan ini." Shōyo berusaha menahan Kei yang sedang diselimuti kemarahan.

"Lebih baik aku merusak semua benda di ruangan ini, kalau tidak aku akan merusak wajah keparat itu!" Kei menatap nyalang Tobio yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku hanya karena sebuah laptop?"

Kei bergerak cepat menghampiri Tobio, lalu mencengkeram rompi yang dipakainya. "Hanya sebuah laptop katamu? Seseorang yang tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya untuk memakai alat-alat canggih tidak berhak berkata seperti itu! Kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya laptop itu."

"Semuanya tidak penting jika dibandingkan dengan 'bola' yang harus kita ambil kembali," Tobio membalas ucapan Kei dengan santai. Tatapannya tak gentar sama sekali menghadapi pandangan marah Kei. "Kau seorang peretas andal, kau pasti bisa meretas laptopmu dari jauh, 'kan?"

"Lalu apa kaupikir mereka tidak punya orang sepertiku di pihak mereka? 'Bola' yang berada di pihak kita memang penting, tapi laptopku juga tak kalah pentingnya dari 'bola' itu. Jika laptopku tidak seberharga itu, maka aku tidak akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk bisa membobol tempat itu dari jarak dekat."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih menyelamatkan laptopmu daripada menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Kau sudah gila."

Kei melepas cengkramannya pada Tobio dan berjalan ke mejanya. "Orang sepertimu memang hanya selalu memikirkan kepentinganmu saja. Tidak heran kenapa rekan-rekanmu meninggalkanmu dan menjulukimu sebagai 'Raja Diktator'. Dasar Raja Terbuang!"

Gerakan Tobio sangat cepat. Begitu cepat hingga Shōyo dan anggota lainnya tak bisa menghentikan kepalan tangannya yang mendarat di pipi kiri Kei.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu atau aku yang akan membunuhmu."

Kalimat itu diucapkan Tobio dengan sangat dingin. Bahkan rekan-rekannya yang masih berada di dalam ruangan merasa Tobio benar-benar akan membunuh Kei saat itu juga jika pria berkacamata itu kembali membuka mulutnya. Tak ada yang bisa berkata-kata, bahkan Daichi dan Kōshi merasa kaki mereka terpaku di lantai dingin ruangan itu. Mereka hanya bisa membiarkan Tobio keluar dari ruangan dengan amarah memuncak.

-oo-

Sudah lama sekali sejak Tobio bisa tidur lelap tanpa diganggu oleh mimpi yang selalu mendatanginya setiap ia menutup mata. Di mimpi itu, sosok Tōru dan rekan-rekannya dulu selalu mendatanginya, lalu menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan di dalam mimpi pun ia ditinggalkan. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Kei benar, bahwa ia adalah Raja yang terbuang.

Mengingat pria berkacamata itu, Tobio kembali terbayang kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat ia dan Kei bertengkar hebat. Selama seminggu ini ia tidak mendatangi markas Tim Karasuno karena menghindar untuk bertemu dengan Kei. Ia hanya menerima perintah dari Daichi dan hanya melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kecil.

Getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya mendistraksi lamunan Tobio yang sedari tadi memandangi langit-langit kamar. Tak ada niat untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia masih terbayang dengan senyum licik Tōru di pertemuan terakhir mereka. Pria itu masih saja memandang remeh padanya, bahkan ketika mereka sudah tidak berada di pihak yang sama lagi. Ironisnya, Tobio masih saja menyimpan rasa hormat pada mantan kaptennya itu.

Ponselnya yang tadi sempat berhenti bergetar, kembali bergetar di atas meja. Dengan malas Tobio meraihnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

 _Shittyshima memanggil._

Melihat nama itu terpampang di layar ponselnya, semakin menghilangkan niat Tobio untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. Ia ingin beristirahat, masih belum ingin berbicara dengan pria itu. Tangannya lalu menekan tombol power ponselnya hingga layar ponselnya menghitam. Tak ada lagi getaran yang terdengar setelah itu.

Tobio sempat melemparkan pandangannya pada jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam 01.45 pagi. Ia tak habis pikir apa yang membuat Kei meneleponnya di jam segini. Apa pria itu berpikir untuk meminta maaf padanya? Entahlah. Tobio tak ingin memikirkannya. Ia hanya ingin tidur saat ini.

-oo-

Keesokan harinya Tobio terbangun karena ketukan Shōyo di pintu apartemennya. Pria itu menyampaikan kabar buruk yang bisa membuat Tobio keluar dari apartemen tanpa merasa perlu repot-repot menguncinya terlebih dulu. Ia hanya menekan pedal gas mobilnya hingga menembus kecepatan 100 km/jam dengan pikiran kalut. Sepuluh menit kemudian ia dan Shōyo tiba di rumah sakit pusat.

"Ketua!"

"Kageyama."

Mata gelap Tobio langsung melebar begitu melihat empat kantong mayat di kamar jenazah. "Sia … pa?" Ia bisa mendengar suaranya tersendat di tenggorokan.

"Keluarga Tsukishima."

Tobio tiba-tiba merasakan oksigen di sekitarnya menguap. Ia tidak bernapas hingga Shōyo menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Keluarga Tsukishima dan seorang pelaku. Hanya Tsukishima yang selamat," ujar Shōyo yang mengerti apa isi otak Tobio saat itu.

Daichi mengangguk membenarkan. "Ayah, ibu dan kakak laki-laki Tsukishima," ia memandang tiga kantong mayat yang diletakkan berjejer, "mereka sedang makan malam bersama saat mereka diserang di Hotel X."

Mata Tobio kembali melebar begitu mendengar Daichi menyebut Hotel X. Hotel itu sangat dekat dengan apartemennya berada. Itukah sebabnya Kei meneleponnya dini hari tadi? Mungkinkah Kei … meminta pertolongan padanya? Tobio merasakan sesuatu seperti sedang mencengkeram jantungnya saat pemikiran itu melintas di kepalanya.

"Kemarilah, Kageyama- _kun_. Kau mungkin mengenal orang ini."

Suara Kōshi memotong lamunan Tobio. Ia melihat Kōshi membuka kantong mayat yang terpisah dari tiga kantong yang lain. Langkah kaki Tobio terasa berat. Ia merasa tidak siap melihat isi kantong mayat itu karena sebuah dugaan kembali melintas di kepalanya.

"Kau mengenalnya, 'kan?"

"Iwa … izumi … - _san._ " Ya, Tobio mengenalnya. Sangat. Seperti ia yang begitu mengenal sosok Oikawa Tōru.

"Mantan wakil kapten tim elit yang menghilang bersama kaptennya, Iwaizumi Hajime." Daichi menyebutkan identitas mayat yang kondisinya jauh dari kata baik. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi cairan merah yang sudah menghitam.

"Siapa—?" Tobio menggantung pertanyaannya, tapi rekan-rekannya langsung mengerti.

"Saat kami tiba di lokasi, Tsukishima menyerang Iwaizumi dengan membabi buta. Kurasa bahkan saat itu dia sudah meninggal." Kali ini Shōyo yang angkat bicara.

"Di mana dia?"

Shōyo tahu siapa yang dimaksud Tobio. "Di ruang sebelah."

Tobio langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar jenazah itu, tapi dihentikan Daichi. "Apa kaupikir, ini ada hubungannya dengan Oikawa Tōru?" Daichi tak mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari Tobio. Ia tak bisa membaca ekspresi pria itu saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu." Tobio mengalihkan pandangannya dari Daichi ke ubin rumah sakit yang dipijaknya, "Maaf," dan berlalu begitu saja.

-oo-

Kei mendengar pintu ruangan terbuka perlahan. Ia sedang menunduk saat itu, tapi entah kenapa, instingnya menyebutkan identitas seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Langkah kaki orang itu tak terdengar, menandakan dia sudah sangat terlatih dalam menghilangkan keberadaannya selama menjalankan misi-misi rahasianya. Kei baru tahu bahwa orang itu sudah berada di hadapannya saat matanya melihat sepasang sandal rumah yang dipakai orang itu.

Perlahan, Kei mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus ke dalam mata gelap Tobio yang memandangnya balik.

"Apa Oikawa- _san_ ada di sana?" Adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Tobio. Padahal ia sudah berusaha menyaring pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya untuk ditanyakan pertama kali pada Kei sebelum masuk ke ruangan itu, tapi sayangnya kalimat itulah yang memenangkan perdebatan di otaknya.

"Apakah itu kalimat terbaikmu untuk ditanyakan pada orang yang baru saja kehilangan satu keluarganya?" Nada bicara Kei terdengar sangat dingin, sedingin lantai rumah sakit yang dirasakan Tobio melalui _slipper_ tipis yang dipakainya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa Oikawa- _san_ juga berada di sana." Tobio masih keras kepala.

Kei mendecih. " _Sasuga_ , King! Kau bahkan bisa menemuiku dengan raut wajah tanpa rasa bersalah seperti ini dan mengkhawatirkan keberadaan orang lain."

"Aku tidak sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Aku—" Tobio tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau kau terdesak, panggil aku. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu."

Tobio mengenal kalimat itu. Kalimat yang diucapkannya pada Kei sesaat sebelum mereka melakukan misi terakhir mereka. "Tsukishima, aku—"

"Aku memanggilmu. Tidak sekali … Aku memanggilmu berulang kali…," Kei menggantung kalimatnya, "tapi kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku, brengsek?!" Kepalan tangan kanan Kei tepat mengenai rahang kiri Tobio. Pria itu terdorong beberapa langkah. Cairan merah tampak merembes di robekan sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang saat itu? Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu saat itu?" Napas Kei terengah, matanya memandang Tobio dengan amarah.

Tobio hanya bergeming di tempatnya. Menerima dengan pasrah kemarahan Kei padanya.

"Pergi dari hadapanku. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Kei berbalik dan kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi.

Tanpa perlawanan, Tobio menuruti perkataan Kei. Ia tak bisa membela diri, Kei tak memberinya kesempatan. Lagipula ia tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang bersalah, bukan Kei. Tobio yang bersalah atas terbunuhnya seluruh keluarga Tsukishima, meninggalkan Kei seorang diri.

-oo-

"Tsukishima tak mengatakan apapun tentang identitas pembunuh keluarganya. Jadi pihak pusat menyatakan bahwa Iwaizumi-lah yang membunuh keluarga Tsukishima. Semua bukti juga mengarah padanya." Suara Daichi menggema di kepala Tobio sore itu.

"Tidak, bukan Iwaizumi pelakunya. Ada pelaku lain dan hanya Tsukishima yang mengetahuinya." _Ia ingin menyimpan identitas pelaku untuk dirinya sendiri._ Tobio menambahkan dalam hati.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi karena perintah dari atas, untuk saat ini kita tidak boleh bergerak."

Tobio hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu menghisap batang tembakau terakhir yang dihisapnya sore itu.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini padamu, Kageyama," Daichi memandang Tobio sejenak, "saat kau bertengkar hebat dengan Tsukishima, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu marah padamu karena mengorbankan laptop berharganya saat kalian berusaha melarikan diri dari Oikawa."

Tobio masih diam mendengarkan Daichi dengan penuh atensi.

"Aku baru mengetahui alasan kemarahannya saat Sugawara melaporkan hasil investigasinya," Daichi mengembuskan asap terakhir rokok di mulutnya, "pihak musuh mengetahui identitas keluarga Tsukishima dari laptop yang mereka curi, sesaat sebelum Tsukishima berhasil meretas seluruh data di laptopnya, musuh berhasil mengambil beberapa data yang dalam keadaan biasa tidaklah memerlukan proteksi keamanan hingga dia tak memasang proteksi pada folder-folder itu."

"Folder apa itu?"

"Folder yang berisi foto-foto keluarga Tsukishima."

Kini Tobio mengerti kenapa Daichi tak langsung mengatakannya tadi. Ketuanya itu tahu bahwa fakta itu hanya akan semakin menambah rasa bersalahnya pada Kei.

.

.

.

* * *

Oikawa Tōru memandang Tobio dengan pandangan liciknya seperti biasa. Ada goresan panjang di pipi kanannya, hasil perbuatan Tobio saat tadi mereka bergulat. Sedang Tobio mengalami luka gores lebih dalam di perut kiri bawah karena pisau di tangannya.

"Kau masih bisa bergerak, huh, Tobio- _chan_?"

Tobio tak menjawab. Ia sedang mengkalkulasi pergerakannya untuk melawan Tōru. Situasinya tidak menguntungkan saat ini, seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Sepertinya ia tidak boleh meremehkan bilah pisau yang digenggam mantan kaptennya itu. Tōru selalu mempersiapkan senjatanya dengan baik.

"Kau sebenarnya bukanlah target utamaku, Tobio- _chan_. Aku hanya punya urusan dengan Megane- _kun_ kesayanganmu itu." Tōru tertawa hambar saat menyebut panggilannya untuk Kei. "Tapi aku sadar, membuatnya menderita karena kehilanganmu sepertinya akan lebih menarik."

"Eksistensiku tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya."

"Oh, tidak, jangan begitu, Tobio- _chan_. Kau kejam sekali~" Tōru mendecakkan mulutnya sambil menggeleng. "Bocah kacamata sialan itu sudah _melihat_ mu sejak kalian masih di akademi yang sama, tapi kau tidak pernah melihatnya. Kau hanya melihatku dan terus mengejarku," dan Tōru tertawa puas.

Genggaman Tobio pada pistolnya mengerat. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh darahnya berkumpul di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin kuberitahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat aku menusuk perlahan ayah, ibu serta kakak laki-lakinya? Wajahnya sangat lucu saat itu, Tobio- _chan_. Kau pasti ingin melihatnya. Ah, seharusnya aku memotretnya agar kau bisa melihat ekspresi putus asa darinya yang tak bisa menyelamatkan keluarganya, sementara harapannya mendapatkan pertolongan pupus karena kau tak menjawab teleponnya." Tōru tertawa lagi, lalu menjilati darah yang menempel di tangannya.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksinya saat aku mempersembahkan kepalamu ke hadapannya, Tobio- _chan._ "

"Enyah kau, Oikawa Tōru!" Suara letusan yang berasal dari pistol di tangan Tobio langsung menggema di ruang bawah tanah itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak hari pemakaman keluarga Tsukishima. Selama sebulan pula Tobio tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di dalam ruang kerja Tim Karasuno. Satu-satunya presensi yang berbeda selama itu adalah keberadaan sepotong _strawberry shortcake_ yang selalu ada di meja Kei.

Ia pernah bertanya pada Shōyo siapa yang menaruh potongan _cake_ kesukaannya tersebut, tapi Shōyo tidak pernah membuka suara. Ia baru tahu identitas si pelaku saat hari ke tiga puluh satu. Kei datang ke markas lebih pagi dari biasanya dan melihat Tobio keluar dari ruangan dengan membawa kotak kue toko langganannya.

"Kau yang memberitahu Kageyama tentang ini?" Saat istirahat siang, Kei menghampiri meja Shōyo dengan membawa piring yang berisi _strawberry shortcake_ pemberian Tobio.

Mendengar pertanyaan _to the point_ Kei, Shōyo tak berkutik. "Dia meminta saran padaku bagaimana caranya meminta maaf padamu."

"Dan kaupikir ini akan berhasil?" Kei meletakkan piring berisi _cake_ itu di atas meja Shōyo dengan sedikit membantingnya. "Katakan padanya untuk berhenti mengusikku."

Sepeninggal Kei, Shōyo hanya bisa mendesah berat. Ia langsung mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

-oo-

 _From : Boge_

 _Tsukishima sudah tahu kau yang membawa kue-kue itu setiap hari. Dia menyuruhmu untuk berhenti. Bagaimana kau bisa ketahuan, bodoh?_

Tobio mendesah panjang begitu membaca ulang pesan dari Shōyo yang diterimanya tadi siang.

 _Tidak berhasil._

Yah, ia memang terlalu naif karena berpikir Kei akan memaafkannya hanya karena tiga puluh potong _strawberry shortcake_ kesukaannya. Tapi Tobio benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya meminta maaf. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Tobio lupa apakah orang tuanya pernah mengajarkannya melakukan hal itu saat ia masih kecil. Mungkin pernah, tapi Tobio tak mengamalkannya dengan baik.

Tangannya mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam kotak tembakaunya. Belakangan mulutnya lebih produktif untuk menghisap serbuk-serbuk tembakau itu, berharap dengan memproduksi asap-asap polutan itu setiap hari, otaknya akan memberi jawaban bagaimana caranya memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kei.

Mungkin, jika dirinya yang dulu memandang bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, dirinya yang dulu akan tertawa mengejek. Seorang Kageyama Tobio memikirkan bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada seseorang yang bahkan pada saat pertemuan pertama mereka sudah memasukkan nama Kei pada daftar orang yang tak disukainya.

Tobio hanya tidak bisa melupakan tatapan Kei saat itu. Saat ia menemui Kei di rumah sakit. Tatapannya rapuh, penuh amarah dan kebencian, tapi ia bisa melihat sekelebat ekspresi tersembunyi pada tatapan Kei saat itu. Ekspresi yang mengatakan, "Tolong aku, Tobio."

Selama sebulan, Tobio tidak hanya duduk diam memikirkan cara memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kei. Ia tetap memantau pergerakan di sekitar pria itu dan terus melakukan investigasi terhadap kasus penyerangan keluarga Tsukishima bersama Shōyo, Kōshi dan Daichi. Mereka bergerak secara rahasia, tak ingin Kei mengetahuinya. Yang paling Tobio khawatirkan saat ini adalah kemungkinan Kei sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya seorang diri. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan pria itu melakukannya, apalagi hal itu berkaitan dengan Oikawa Tōru.

Tobio sudah akan mengambil batang rokoknya yang kedua saat ponselnya bergetar. Ia melihat nama Kei di sana.

"Halo, Tsukishima?" Cepat-cepat Tobio menjawab telepon itu.

 _"Ano … Apa benar ini King?"_

Tobio mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia tak mengenal suara di seberang, tapi ia yakin yang menelepon adalah nomor Kei. "Ini siapa? Di mana Tsukishima?"

 _"Oh, namanya Tuan Tsukishima, ya,"_ seseorang di seberang terdengar bergumam, _"ah, Tuan King, bisakah Anda ke café yang ada di depan stasiun? Orang yang kau panggil Tsukishima ini sedang mabuk berat, aku tidak berhasil membangunkannya. Café kami akan tutup sebentar lagi. Aku meneleponmu karena nomormu ada di daftar panggilan paling atas."_

 _Tsukishima mabuk?_

"Ah, ya. Aku akan tiba di sana dalam sepuluh menit."

-oo-

"Oi, Tsukishima, bangun!" Tobio menggerakkan bahu Kei pelan.

"Hngh … sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin minum." Kei meracau sembari mendorong tubuh Tobio yang hendak memapahnya.

"Tempat ini akan segera tutup. Kita pindah ke tempat lain."

"Ya, ya, baiklah." Kei berdiri dengan sempoyongan. "Kau selalu saja menyebalkan, King."

Butuh usaha keras untuk memapah tubuh mabuk Kei ke dalam mobil. Tadinya ia hendak membawa pria itu kembali ke apartemennya, tapi Kei menahannya. Dia masih ingin minum katanya dan Tobio hanya menurutinya. Biarlah malam ini ia membiarkan Kei mabuk berat. Sepertinya Kei memang membutuhkan beberapa gelas _sake_ saat ini.

"Kau belum puas? Kau sudah minum lima gelas sejak kita sampai di sini." Tobio berusaha meraih botol _sake_ yang hendak diambil Kei.

Kei menggeleng. "Kenapa kau tidak minum? Aku yang traktir, pesan saja sepuasmu," racaunya sembari mendorong gelasnya pada Tobio.

"Aku tidak tahan alkohol."

"Apa? Kau?" Kei tertawa mengejek. "Seorang King tidak bisa minum? Yang benar saja!"

"Tertawalah sepuasmu dan cepat habiskan." Tobio memberikan botol _sake_ terakhir yang tadi diambilnya, "Ini yang terakhir, setelah itu kita pulang."

"Pulang? Ke mana?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu."

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Aku sendiri."

Tobio tertegun. Lagi-lagi ia merasa seperti ada benda kasat mata yang mencengkeram jantungnya. "Aku … akan menemanimu hingga pagi," katanya pelan.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa bertanggung jawab, huh?"

"Tsuki—"

"Hentikan! Jangan katakan apapun. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya." Kei menenggak abis isi terakhir gelas _sake_ -nya. "Bukan kau yang bersalah. Aku yang salah karena hanya memintamu mengajarkanku untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak memintamu mengajarkanku bagaimana caranya melindungi orang lain. Jadi, hanya aku yang selamat. Hanya aku yang bisa selamat malam itu." Ia mengerang pelan lalu meletakkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di meja.

Perlahan, Tobio bisa melihat kedua pundak Kei bergetar. Lamat-lamat, Tobio bisa mendengar suara tangisan Kei yang berusaha diredamnya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga puluh satu hari kepergian keluarganya, Kei menangis dan Tobio hanya bisa memandanginya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

-oo-

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kepergian seluruh anggota keluarganya, Kei bisa tertidur lelap. Selama sebulan ini ia terus dihantui wajah ayah, ibu dan kakak laki-lakinya yang mengerang kesakitan di malam naas itu. Tapi malam itu berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Mimpi itu tidak hadir. Tidurnya sangat damai. Kei sempat terbangun di tengah tidurnya dan dari pandangan buramnya yang tak berkacamata, ia bisa melihat jelas wajah Tobio yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Telinganya menangkap dengkuran halus dari bibir pria itu. Kei menganggap itu hanyalah mimpi, karenanya ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Tobio dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada pria itu. Biarlah, _toh_ hanya mimpi, karena selama ini Kei hanya bisa merengkuh Tobio di dalam mimpinya.

-oo-

Kei terbangun dengan pusing yang luar biasa. Seluruh tubuhnya menguarkan bau _sake_. Ia meraba nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, mencari kacamata. Setelah memakai kacamatanya, ia bermaksud turun dari tempat tidur dan mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit. Tapi segelas air, sepiring roti dan sebutir obat penghilang rasa sakit sudah tersedia di atas nakasnya.

"Siapa?" Kei melirik secarik kertas yang diselipkan di bawah gelas.

 _Makan roti ini dan minumlah obat penghilang rasa sakit. Kau minum banyak sekali tadi malam. Kageyama Tobio._

Goresan nama Tobio di ujung kertas itu seolah mengembalikan kesadaran Kei. "Jadi, tadi malam itu—?" Kei bersyukur Tobio sudah tidak ada saat ia bangun, karena saat ini, Kei yakin wajahnya sudah hampir menyerupai warna _jersey_ tim Nekoma, tim voli kesukaannya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!" Dan Kei hanya bisa mengerang di dalam kamarnya, merutuki tindakan memalukannya tadi malam.

-oo-

Pagi itu Kei masih tidak melihat Tobio berkunjung ke markas dan tak ada lagi _strawberry shortcake_ yang selama sebulan ini menghiasi meja kerjanya. Kei melirik Shōyo yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

 _Dia menyampaikannya ternyata._

Lima menit kemudian, pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakkan sosok-sosok anggota tim lainnya yang baru saja selesai melakukan misi mereka dan di antaranya terlihat Tobio. Kei langsung memasang _headphone_ di telinganya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang kedatangan teman-temannya. Ia masih berpura-pura sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya saat sebuah tangan meletakkan sepiring _strawberry shortcake_ di atas mejanya.

Kei masih memandang tangan Tobio yang memegang piring berisi _cake_ itu.

"Kau sudah meminum obatnya?"

Kei tidak bisa melihat wajah Tobio saat ia menaikkan pandangannya. Pria bermata gelap itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau yang membawaku pulang tadi malam?"

"Hn." Tobio mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menggaruk pipinya yang Kei duga tidaklah gatal.

"Terima kasih kalau begitu."

"Eh?" Tobio terkejut mendapati ucapan terima kasih dari Kei. Tadinya ia mengira pria itu akan mengusirnya atau semacamnya. Kei sudah memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke layar komputernya dan memasang _headphone_ di telinganya saat sepasang mata pekat Tobio menatapnya. "Selamat menikmati," bisik Tobio sebelum ia meninggalkan meja kerja Kei.

.

.

.

* * *

Tobio sudah tak merasakan lagi tangan kirinya. Sebelah pandangannya juga sudah tertutup oleh darah, namun tangan kanannya masih bisa menggenggam erat pisau Tōru yang tadi berhasil dirampasnya.

"Kau punya kata-kata terakhir, Kapten?" Tobio berbisik lemah di telinga Tōru yang sedang terengah di rengkuhannya. Pisau di tangannya sudah berada di depan titik vital perut mantan kaptennya itu.

"Kau tidak pernah menang dariku, Tobio- _chan_. Sampai kapanpun kau akan terus berada di bawah bayanganku dan mengikutiku sampai ke neraka," Tōru berkata dengan nada puas. Dan setelahnya ia bisa merasakan tusukan Tobio di perutnya, sangat dalam.

Darah segar mengucur deras dari perut Tōru bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh penuh darah itu ke tanah saat Tobio melepaskan pegangannya pada Tōru. Tobio lalu melempar pisau di tangannya jauh dari jangkauan sang mantan kapten. Tōru tidak akan bertahan lama. Mantan kapten yang pernah sangat ia hormati itu sebentar lagi akan menyusul kekasihnya ke neraka.

Tobio bersender di dinding besi yang ada di ruang gelap dan pengap di mana pertempuran terakhirnya dengan Tōru berlangsung. Seketika wajah Kei terbayang di kepalanya.

 _Aku sudah membalaskan dendammu, Kei._ _Semoga kau berhasil kembali dengan selamat._

* * *

.

.

.

Kei baru saja akan terlelap saat ia mendengar suara bel pintu depan rumahnya yang berulang kali berbunyi. Ia menggerutu sebelum menyeret langkahnya ke depan. Kei tidak pernah membayangkan wajah Tobio yang akan muncul saat ia membuka pintu, tapi fakta selalu berkebalikan dengan apa yang kita bayangkan. Tobio berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan hanya memakai _slipper_ untuk melindungi kakinya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku ingin tidur."

Kei mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Terakhir kali aku tidur di sini, mimpi sialan itu tidak menggangguku. Besok aku ada misi, jadi aku butuh istirahat." Tobio menjawab lancar sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah Kei tanpa seizin si pemilik rumah.

"Oi, Kage—"

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu." Dan seolah tidak mendengar seruan Kei, Tobio langsung beranjak ke kamar Kei dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang pria berambut pirang itu. "Kenapa kasurmu terasa lebih nyaman dari kasurku, sih?" Tobio menggumam dengan mata tertutup. Ia menyamankan posisinya di atas tempat tidur tanpa memedulikan Kei yang terlihat terganggu— oh, tidak, sepertinya Kei tidak merasa terganggu.

Kei mengeluarkan _futon_ untuk dirinya, karena sepertinya Tobio sudah memonopoli kasurnya, tapi ucapan Tobio menghentikannya.

"Tidurlah di sini," ia menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya. "Kau juga sering bermimpi buruk, 'kan? Katanya jika kau tidur bersama seseorang, mimpi buruk tidak akan mendatangimu," Tobio kembali bergumam. Setengah kesadarannya sudah melayang ke alam mimpi. Ia bisa merasakan tempat tidur Kei bergoyang.

"Kau ini apa? Anak kecil? Masih saja percaya yang seperti itu."

Di tengah kesadarannya yang hampir menghilang, Tobio masih bisa mendengar perkataan sarkas khas Kei yang sangat dirindukannya. "Ya, aku selalu menjadi anak kecil setiap berhadapan denganmu."

"Tch! Dasar menyebalkan."

Tobio tidak tahu apa karena efek kesadarannya yang hampir hilang, ia jadi berdelusi sesuatu yang hangat dan sedikit basah menekan keningnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar 'Selamat malam, Tobio' yang sepertinya keluar dari mulut Kei. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu apakah itu hanya delusinya semata ataukah Kei benar-benar mencium keningnya malam itu. Ia tak pernah tahu.

-oo-

Sejak malam Tobio 'mengungsi' di rumah Kei secara paksa, pria berambut hitam itu selalu mengunjungi rumah Kei jika ia ingin beristirahat. Awalnya Kei selalu memprotes tindakannya itu, tapi tak lama kemudian pria itu seperti sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangannya, bahkan menyiapkan makan malam. Tanpa mereka sadari, seolah semuanya wajar, mereka semakin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka sudah terbiasa sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Sesekali mereka akan makan siang bersama dengan rekan-rekan setim jika Tobio sedang tidak melaksanakan misi.

Dan malam ini, setelah mendapatkan kabar dari Daichi bahwa dalam tiga hari ke depan mereka akan melakukan 'pertandingan' besar, Kei mengundang Tobio makan malam di rumahnya. Ia yang memasak, khusus untuk malam itu. Sepanci kari panas sudah berada di atas kompornya.

"Tidak biasanya kau memasak sendiri," komentar Tobio yang mencomot sepotong _strawberry_ yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Kaupikir aku tidak bisa memasak? Selama ini aku tidak ingin masak sendiri karena ada kau yang datang sebagai tamu tak diundang."

"Jadi? Apa yang spesial dengan malam ini?"

"Tidak ada."

"Aneh."

"Jangan menghabiskan stok _strawberry_ -ku!" Kei menepis tangan Tobio yang akan mengambil lagi sepotong _strawberry_ di atas meja.

"Tch! Dasar pelit!"

"Makan saja kari kesukaanmu ini. Jangan sampai tersisa, aku sudah bersusah payah memasaknya." Kei meletakkan kari yang sudah ditaruhnya di dalam mangkuk ke atas meja makan.

"Selamat makan." Tobio langsung menyuapkan makan malam 'spesialnya'. "Ugh, asin."

"Hah?" Kei langsung menyendokkan kari ke dalam mulutnya. "Indera perasamu sudah rusak ya, King?"

"Terasa asin karena kau yang memasaknya, Saltyshima."

"Sialan!"

Mau tidak mau sudut-sudut bibir Tobio tertarik ke atas melihat ekspresi kesal Kei. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia begitu menikmati ekspresi kesal pria berkacamata di hadapannya. "Tidak, aku bercanda. Ini enak, seperti masakan almarhum ibuku."

"Wah, King sedang memujiku." Kei berkata seolah merasa terhormat karena dipuji oleh Tobio, tapi ekspresi wajahnya datar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu di luar tugas."

"Lalu kau ingin kupanggil apa? Tobio- _chan_?" Kei terkejut saat mendengar Tobio membanting sendoknya ke meja.

"Jangan. Memanggilku. Seperti. Itu," Tobio berkata dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Kenapa kau selalu berlebihan tentang panggilanmu, sih?" Kei menggerutu.

Tobio menatap Kei sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Tidak usah memakai embel-embel menyebalkan itu, bodoh!"

Kei refleks tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Kau bisa memanggil namaku juga kalau begitu."

.

.

.

* * *

 _Aku tidak boleh tertidur. Aku tidak boleh tertidur. Aku tidak boleh tertidur._

Tobio terus mengulangi kata-kata itu di kepalanya. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa padahal ia sudah melewatkan waktu untuk berkumpul kembali di lokasi yang sudah ia dan timnya tentukan jika misi selesai. Tōru sudah tidak bergerak. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalanginya untuk kembali, tapi Tobio bahkan tak mampu menggerakkan kakinya.

 _Kei, apa kau sudah berada di luar dengan selamat? Kembalilah ke markas, jangan mencariku lagi._

Tobio merasa matanya semakin berat. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk tidak menutup matanya. Dan saat setengah matanya sudah tertutup, Tobio bisa mendengar suara seseorang.

"Tobio! Tobio, sadarlah! Kuatkan dirimu, oi!"

Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terguncang. Dengan susah payah Tobio kembali membuka matanya dan wajah khawatir Kei adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. "Kenapa … kau kembali?"

"Bodoh, mana mungkin kami kembali tanpamu. Aku sudah menghentikan pendarahanmu, kita akan kembali ke markas." Kei lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan punggungnya menopang tubuh lemah Tobio. Ia bisa melihat Shōyo yang sedang berbicara dengan Daichi melalui alat komunikasinya.

"Di luar … masih ada … musuh."

"Tidak usah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Sudah ada Nishinoya- _san_ dan Azumane- _san_ yang mengurusnya. Sugawara- _san_ dan Sawamura- _san_ juga pasti sudah menyiapkan mobil di luar."

"Oh, mereka sudah kembali?"

"Hn. Sekarang diamlah dan pegangan yang kuat."

Tobio tak menyahut saat Kei memosisikan tubuhnya di punggungnya. Matanya lalu melirik jasad Tōru yang terbaring—

"?!"

Beberapa menit yang lalu Tobio yakin tubuhnya mati rasa, tapi saat ia melihat Tōru mengarahkan sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam pistol ke arah Kei, Tobio seperti mendapatkan kembali seluruh tenaganya. Ia menarik tubuh Kei ke belakang dan merasakan timah panas yang dilepaskan Tōru bersarang di dadanya.

"Sial!" Kei langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembaki Tōru membabi buta. Ia mendekat ke arah pria yang sangat dibencinya itu untuk memastikan apakah pria itu masih hidup atau tidak. Untuk memastikannya terakhir kali, Kei menembak kepala Tōru dengan pandangan dingin. Kali ini ia yakin bahwa pria yang telah merenggut nyawa ketiga anggota keluarganya itu sudah pergi ke neraka.

"Tsukishima!"

Teriakan Shōyo menginterupsi Kei yang masih memandangi tubuh tak bernyawa Tōru. Ia langsung menghampiri Shōyo yang sedang menopang tubuh Tobio. Tadinya ia tidak khawatir dengan tembakan yang mengenai Tobio karena pria itu memakai rompi anti peluru, tapi saat melihat darah segar mengalir dari mulut dan dada Tobio, Kei tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tembakannya tembus."

"Apa?"

"Dia … memakai," Tobio terbatuk hebat, "peluru khusus."

Kei langsung membuka rompi anti peluru Tobio dan melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Setelahnya ia meminta bantuan Shōyo untuk meletakkan Tobio di punggungnya.

"Tidak perlu ... membawaku ke atas."

"Diamlah! Jangan bicara!"

Kei berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur memiliki kaki panjang yang membuat langkahnya lebih lebar dari siapapun. Tapi rasa khawatir mulai menyelimutinya saat napas Tobio terdengar semakin berat.

"Oi, Tobio! Katakan sesuatu, jangan tertidur."

"Kau yang … menyuruhku diam … Shittyshima."

Kei tertawa getir mendengar ucapan Tobio di tengah usahanya mencapai lantai atas.

"Hei … jangan berwajah seperti itu." Sebelah tangan Tobio yang masih bisa digerakkan memegang wajah Kei pelan. "Kau bisa … cepat tua jika memasang … wajah tertekuk seperti itu, tahu."

"Aku selalu terlihat lebih muda daripada kau." Suara Kei mulai terdengar bergetar.

"Kei…."

Kei bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat mendengar Tobio menyebut namanya, untuk pertama kalinya. "Kau harus makan yang banyak mulai saat ini, jangan hanya memakan _strawberry shortcake_ yang tidak terlalu bergizi itu."

" _Strawberry_ sangat bagus untuk kulitmu, bodoh!"

"Kau ingin … kulitmu mulus seperti model, huh?" Kei bisa merasakan tawa tertahan Tobio di pundaknya.

"Ya, jika itu bisa membuatmu terpesona, King." Kei kembali merasakan Tobio tertawa.

"Tapi aku serius, mulai sekarang tidurlah lebih banyak, jangan sering berkutat dengan komputer-komputermu itu. Aku tak ingin nantinya kau menikahi mereka."

"Tidak mungkin, sialan!"

"Kau juga harus mencari tontonan yang lebih bermutu daripada Jurrasic Park."

"Itu tontonan terbaik sepanjang masa."

"Dasar maniak!" Tobio mengeratkan genggamannya di leher Kei dan mendekatkan kepalanya dengan wajah Kei. "Aku sudah memesan _action figure_ dinosaurus yang kauinginkan itu. _Limited edition._ Dan harus diambil saat hari ulang tahunmu yang sudah dekat. Aku menyimpan bonnya di laci atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Ambillah saat harinya tiba."

"Tidak mau. Kau harus mengambilnya sendiri."

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang termulia yang pernah kujumpai selama ini," Tobio tak menggubris ucapan Kei, "kau tidak pernah mengatakan siapa pembunuh orang tua dan kakakmu karena orang itu adalah orang yang sangat kuhormati. Kau tidak melakukan balas dendam padanya seperti yang kuperkirakan. Aku berpikir betapa bodohnya aku di masa lalu karena terlambat _melihat_ mu."

"Aku tidak perlu balas dendam jika ada kau di sampingku, bodoh!"

"Jangan marah karena aku tidak bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu dan jangan marah jika mulai saat ini aku tidak bisa lagi datang saat kau meminta pertolongan padaku. Belajarlah untuk melindungi dirimu dan orang-orang yang berharga di sekelilingmu, Kei. Aku sudah meminta Sawamura- _san_ untuk menjadi guru beladirimu."

"Tobio, hentikan! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku tidak ingin diajari siapapun."

"Tubuhku sudah lumpuh, Kei. Racun di pisau dan peluru yang dipakai Oikawa sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku sejak sejam yang lalu."

Kei bisa merasakan tangan Tobio yang tak lagi melingkar di lehernya. Air mata perlahan mulai mengalir di pipi Kei saat ia merasakan kehangatan di tubuh Tobio berangsur menghilang. Ia sudah bisa melihat ambulans yang sudah dipersiapkan Daichi dan Kōshi di depan sana. "Kita sudah sampai, bertahanlah sedikit lagi."

"Hal yang paling aku sesali selama hidupku hanya tiga. Aku tidak datang menolongmu pada malam itu, aku tak pernah membuatmu tersenyum, dan aku harus terus mengikuti orang yang pernah kuhormati sekaligus orang yang telah menyakitimu sampai ke neraka, meninggalkanmu seorang diri di sini. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk penyesalan pertama dan terakhirku, tapi kau bisa melakukan yang kedua untukku, 'kan? Belajarlah untuk tersenyum lebih banyak mulai saat ini. Apalagi saat kau menyebut namaku. Aku sangat suka mendengarnya, saat kau memanggil namaku … Kei."

Kei hanya mendengar samar-samar ucapan Tobio yang memanggil namanya di akhir karena Daichi dan Kōshi sudah mengangkat tubuh Tobio ke atas ambulans. Wajahnya, kedua tangannya dan punggungnya sudah merah karena darah Tobio. Kei sudah tidak melihat wajah Tobio lagi karena tubuhnya sudah dibawa menjauh oleh ambulans. Tapi Kei masih tidak lupa dengan dinginnya tubuh Tobio yang berada di gendongannya.

* * *

.

.

.

Suatu hari, Kei pernah bertanya pada Tobio, kenapa dia begitu menghormati Tōru.

"Karena dia yang sudah membesarkanku dan membiayai hidupku setelah orang tuaku meninggal."

"Tapi kalian tidak pernah terlihat bersama selama di akademi." Kei memainkan tangannya di kepala Tobio yang berada di pangkuannya. Tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah novel misteri yang baru dibelinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tobio mengernyit heran dan bangkit dari posisinya. "Kita tidak berada di jurusan yang sama saat di akademi."

Kei hanya bisa mendengus. "Aku berada di jurusanmu saat tahun pertama kita."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

"Karena kau memang tidak pernah _melihat_ ku _._ Di matamu itu hanya ada sosok _nya_ saja." Kei masih tidak sudi untuk menyebut nama _orang itu_.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku bisa mengingat pernah bertemu dengan Hinata waktu di akademi, kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu?" Tobio kembali merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kei.

"Sudah, lupakan saja. Kau belum selesai menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Kei menyerah untuk menyampaikan maksud sebenarnya dari ucapannya tadi. Ia tahu otak Tobio tidak akan mampu untuk mencernanya.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya."

"Kau belum menjelaskan dengan benar kenapa kau menghormatinya hanya karena dia membesarkanmu tapi kalian tidak pernah bersama."

"Oh, itu karena dia tak pernah mengakui bahwa dia telah membesarkanku dan membiayaiku selama ini. Dia menutupinya, aku tak tahu apa tujuannya. Dan dia mengajariku banyak hal secara tidak langsung."

"Hmm…." Kei mengangguk acuh tak acuh mendengar penjelasan Tobio. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak suka aku memanggilmu King atau ... dengan panggilannya untukmu? Apa karena kau tidak ingin ada yang memanggilmu seperti yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Tobio tak langsung menjawab, tapi kemudian ia berkata, "Karena panggilan itu akan mengingatkanku padanya. Caramu memanggilku sama sepertinya." Ia langsung merasakan Kei menggeser kakinya hingga kepalanya membentur permukaan kasur. "Hei, kau—"

"Dasar egois! Kau melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku selama ini. Sialan!"

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Aku sudah berulang kali menyuruhmu untuk berhenti, 'kan?" Tobio tak mau kalah. Kei hanya bergeming, tak lagi bersuara ataupun memedulikan eksistensi Tobio di sampingnya. Sepasang mata gelap Tobio menatap wajah Kei dari samping. Seketika matanya terlihat redup. Dengan sekali gerakan, Tobio kembali meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kei. Kali ini menghadap perut datar pria berkacamata itu. Kedua tangannya lalu memeluk pinggang Kei. "Aku minta maaf."

Kei menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar nada menyesal yang tersirat pada ucapan Tobio. Pria itu sering kali merubah suasana di sekitar mereka secara tiba-tiba. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk malam itu."

Kei memutuskan menutup novelnya dan mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Tobio yang masih menenggelamkan wajah di perutnya.

"Kenapa kau masih saja memikirkan hal itu?"

"Jika saja aku mengangkat teleponmu malam itu, maka keluargamu—"

"Jangan pernah memakai kata 'jika', Tobio. Kalau kau selalu menerapkan kata itu dalam hidupmu, kau akan selalu menyesal."

Kata-kata bijak Kei hanya menambah eratnya pelukan Tobio di sekitar pinggulnya.

"Jangan merecoki, Tobio! Aku masih mau membaca habis novel ini." Kei kembali membuka novelnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Terkadang ia lupa kalau kepala Tobio bisa lebih keras daripada batu di halaman rumahnya. Tapi tangan Kei kemudian kembali melakukan gerakan tak beratur di rambut gelap Tobio, membiarkan _partner_ nya itu terlelap lebih dulu darinya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat Datang."

Kei memasuki toko mainan yang berisi banyak _action figure_ karakter-karakter _manga_ ataupun film yang berjejer di lemari kaca. Ia membungkuk sopan pada penjaga toko yang tersenyum ramah.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesanan ini." Kei menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ia ambil dari kamar Tobio.

"Oh, pesanan atas nama Tuan Tsukishima Kei?"

Kei mengerutkan kening. _Atas namaku?_

"Bukan atas nama Kageyama Tobio?"

"Tidak, di sini tertulis Tsukishima Kei. Tunggu sebentar." Penjaga toko itu menghilang di balik pintu yang hanya boleh dimasuki karyawan toko. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa kardus berukuran sedang. "Lima set pesanan _action figure_ Dinosaurus _limited edition_. Anda ingin memeriksanya dulu?"

"Oh, tidak perlu. Aku akan membukanya di rumah saja. Terima kasih."

"Ah, Tuan! Tunggu sebentar." Kei melihat penjaga toko itu seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya begitu menemukan benda yang ia cari.

"Tuan Kageyama menyuruhku mencetak kartu ucapan ini saat pesanannya diambil. Dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk kejutan ulang tahun Tuan Tsukishima." Penjaga toko itu tersenyum lebar, "Omong-omong, kenapa bukan Tuan Kageyama yang mengambilnya?"

Kei sempat berpikir akan jawaban apa yang harus ia beri pada penjaga toko itu. "Ah ... dia sedang _beristirahat_."

"Oh, begitu. Sampaikan salamku pada Tuan kageyama kalau begitu."

"Hn. Terima kasih."

-oo-

"Baru kali ini orang yang berulang tahun mengambil hadiahnya sendiri," Kei berkata sembari meletakkan kardus berisi hadiah ulang tahun dari Tobio di sampingnya, lalu menunduk dan membuka segel kardus itu.

Tak ada balasan, tapi Kei tidak terusik karena hal itu. Ia mengeluarkan satu persatu _action figure_ yang dipesan Tobio untuknya dari dalam kardus dan meletakkannya berjejer di atas batu pualam putih yang ada di hadapannya.

"Penjaga toko bertanya kenapa bukan kau yang mengambilnya. Kubilang kau sedang beristirahat, jadi dia menitipkan salam untukmu." Saat semua isi kardus sudah ia keluarkan, Kei mengambil kartu ucapan yang tadi diberikan sang penjaga toko.

Kei hanya bisa tersenyum getir begitu membaca isinya. "Aku tidak akan marah karena kau mengingkari janjimu di kartu ini. Tapi terima kasih untuk kadonya. Aku titip padamu, karena aku tidak akan bisa selalu berada di sini." Kei meletakkan kartu ucapan itu di samping hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Tapi kau jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungimu di sini setiap aku menyelesaikan misiku." Kei merasakan angin musim gugur membelai tengkuknya. "Hmm, aku sudah makan yang banyak, tidur yang cukup dan lebih sering tersenyum seperti permintaanmu. Jadi beristirahatlah dengan damai ... Tobio."

Tangan Kei menelusuri ukiran nama Tobio di batu pualam putih yang menjadi pusara tempat peristirahatan terakhir dari pria yang akan selalu dirindukannya itu. Ia bergeming selama beberapa saat sebelum bangkit dan memakai kacamata hitamnya. Tangannya menekan alat komunikasi di telinganya sedangkan matanya mengikuti pergerakan seseorang yang baru saja mengunjungi salah satu makam di area pemakaman yang sama. "Dino memanggil."

"Shrimp di sini. Ganti."

"Bersiap di posisimu, 'bola' sudah berada di tanganku."

" _Roger_!"

Kei mematikan sambungan komunikasinya pada Shōyo dan masuk ke dalam mobil, mengikuti jejak sedan hitam yang baru saja meninggalkan area pemakaman.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Kei._

 _Aku tunggu di toko kue langgananmu saat jam makan siang._

 _Aku tidak akan merecokimu karena mengkonsumsi banyak gula hari ini._

 ** _-Kageyama Tobio-_**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini :)

Krisar selalu diterima dgn senang hati.

 _Sign,_

C.C

 **23052016**


End file.
